Ring The Bell From Hell Nightmare On Elm Street
by Petersonadvice
Summary: Freddy Is In A Fatal Four Way vs. Jason vs. Michael vs. Pinhead


RING THE BELL FROM HELL

Disclaimer: A short story based on the characters from "A Nightmare On Elm Street" ("A Nightmare On Elm Street" and it's original characters are the creation of Wes Craven and is owned by New Line Cinema and it's owners. Also mentioning the characters from "Halloween" ("Halloween" and it's original characters are the creation of John Carpenter and Debra Hill and is owned by Universal Pictures and it's owners...The characters from "Friday the 13th" ("Friday The 13th" and it's original characters are the creation of Victor Miller and is owned by New Line Cinema and it's owners...The charcters from "Hellraiser" ("Hellraiser" and it's original characters are the creation of Clive Barker and is owned by Hellworld Movie Pictures and it's owners.) This story is written strictly for the enjoyment of fans. No infringement is meant in any way.

''Ring The Bell From Hell"

Sleep! Sleep! Sleep! That is all Freddy Kruuger wants the chiildren of 1428 Elm Street to do. He walks the streets of Elm, just hoping for a young victim to close their eyes, so he can enter their dreams and take their souls one by one. So far the children are fighting sleep and he hasn't worked for nights.

As Freddy wanders the streets, he feels he is not alone in this world of his. He has many eyes watching him now very closely, the evil eyes of three men. Three men, just as dangerous as he is, but on different levels though. He stands at the head of main street, looks down at the the Springwood exit. He sees one of the men standing there alone his broad shoulders blocking the moon. A man in a white mask and wearing a gray jumpsuit. Freddy knows this man, this monster.

"Hello Michael."

Michael looks at the other end of the street at Freddy and leans his head to one side. Freddy licks his lips and flashes the blades in front of his face as the moon reflects off them, blinding Michael through the eyes of his mask. Michael takes in deep, deep breaths. He makes his hand in to a fist and squeezes them very tightly until they drip his blood on the street.

"I've been waiting for you Myers."

Freddy walks back and forth, cracking his neck as he walks, his blades dangling at his sides. He can hear the blades cling together as the cold night wind catches them. It is a sound that just goes down the back of his spine, a sound he loves. Just as Freddy is about to walk forward, he hears a heavy thumping noise that shakes the ground beneath him, forming cracks on the very street he stands on. He almost looses his balance and catches himself as he swings the arm with the glove in front of him, separating his feet. He then sees a man stepping out of the shadows. A very tall man, wearing a hockey mask and carring a long sharp machete. The blade is being dragged across the street by his hand, with sparks coming from the end of the blade.

"Voorhees."

Freddy paces more now and much faster. He sharpens the blades as they scrape across each other, he scrapes them with such speed that sparks are coming off of them. Freddy is ready. He can feel the amazing heat from his knifes, he look at Myers and then he looks at Jason Voorhees. He knows this will be very bloody and messy. Not for the weak of heart, but this is his turf. With Elm Street, he has the homefield advantage.

Jason raises his right foot and brings it down, hard to the ground. The three can hear the street crack loudly again, almost like when a person's back cracks. There are cracks in many places. The street cracks all the way down to where Michael is standing. He looks down as it opens up slowly beneath him and he sees this bright red light from below. The three men start to loose their balance at the same time as they wobble back and forth. The houses on Elm street begin to shake rapidly. Some even collapse before their eyes. A man rises up from underneath the ground and he float in the air, spinning in a circle. He has a very pale face with pins sticking out of his head. He goes by the name of Pinhead.

Freddy now sees the three other men watching closely. Their eyes, burning with hatered, burns deep into his flesh. He can feel the heat from them too. He can also hear the other men breathing heavy, even from a far away distance. Freddy smells the aroma of death itself, through their rotten smelly breath.

The four men now charge the other at a dead run and at full speed. Neither one of them is afraid of going too hell, they have been there already. They are not afraid of dying, they have each died numerous times over again. They stop charging in the middle of the street. Freddy is flashings his knifes in front of their faces. Jason is sharping his machete on the ground. Michael stands rocking his head from side to side, he doesn't even hear a bone crack. Pinhead holds his ground with the cold stares he is getting, then stares back at the others, looking through their souls. They are just waiting for the first man to strike. May the best man or monster win.


End file.
